


It's Elementary

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9731699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock finds something interesting on the telly.A 100 word drabble for International Fanworks Day 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/gifts).



“John!”

 

“What?”

 

“Come here!”

 

“Hang on a sec.”

 

“ _John!_   You have to see this!”

 

“Can it wait?  I’m in the loo.”

 

“You already flushed.  Hurry up!”

 

“God damn it, Sherlock!  I’m washing my hands.  I’ll be there in a bloody minute!”

 

“Hmph!”

 

“Okay, okay — here I am.”

 

“Hey!  Don’t dry your hands on my shirt — this is silk!”

 

“You’re the one who insisted I rush in here.  So what is it that I have to see?”

 

“Look!  There’s a character on this show who’s got my name.”

   

“Wow — someone must have read my blog.”

 

“And thought you were a woman…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out the 100 word drabble I wrote for International Fanworks Day 2016, you can find it at http://archiveofourown.org/works/6007882
> 
> Comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
